1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of processing an image signal and a display apparatus for performing the method of processing the image signal. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of processing an image signal to produce a color of a high luminance, and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a backlight unit and the LCD panel. The backlight unit is typically disposed under the LCD panel and includes a light source that generates white light, e.g., a fluorescence lamp or a light emitting diode (“LED”). The LCD panel includes three optical filters, such as red, green and blue color filters, which are spatially arranged, and divides a wavelength range using the three optical filters to display a primary color. The LCD apparatus display various color and luminance images by mixing the primary colors.
A color gamut for the LCD apparatus has a triangle shape connected to three primary color coordinates corresponding to three primary colors, such as general red, green and blue, in a two-dimensional color coordinate system, for example, CIE-xy chromaticity chart. The LCD apparatus using the three primary color coordinates corresponding to red, green and blue, has luminance values Yred, Ygreen and Yblue corresponding to the red, green and blue, respectively, for example, Yred [(R=1, G=0, B=0)=0.3], Ygreen [(R=0, G=1, B=0)=0.59] and Yblue [(R=0, G=0, B=1)=0.11] lower than a maximum luminance value Ywhite [(R=1, G=1, B=1)=1] corresponding to full white. Therefore, colors displayed by the LCD apparatus have luminance values lower than the maximum luminance value of the full white.